Unexpected Presents
by Mengdasan
Summary: Draco/Harry( Some Hermione)It's Christmas at Hogwarts. everyone is acting strange to Harry. Especially Hermione and Draco!! Can he deal with the unexpected Present from them. Chapter 3 just uploaded!! Please read and Review!
1. Christmas Strangeness

Chapter 1- Christmas Strangeness presents  
  
" Jingle Bells, Draco smells" " Oh will you just shut up, Ron" Harry was very impatient after a day two hours of Snape, Draco tormenting him, and Ron singing his version of Jingle bells ALL DAY!! Ron stopped and grinned. " Come on, Feel the holiday spirit." Ron tried to cheer Harry up. " Oh, just quit it, you've been saying that the whole day." " Hehe. Oh crap, look whose comin'?' Just than, Draco Malfoy walked down the hall with his two faithful followers behind him. He saw Harry and Ron and could not miss a chance to torment them.  
  
" Well, well, looky here. It's the Famous orphan and the Red-headed geek." He sneered. " Get a life, Draco" Ron snarled back. Usually, Harry would have said something, but today he just walked away. Ron gave Draco and look of disgust and ran after Harry. " You let that son of a bitch talk to us that way, what's wrong with you today. It's Christmas, cheer up!" Harry said nothing on the way to the Gryffindor. Ron took his opportunity to tease him. " You know they say you love the person you hate," he whispered, trying to look at Harry's face, which was looking down at the ground. BOOM!  
  
" Hermione?" " Where are you going with all those books" " Here let me help you" " No no it's alright." She was blushing and her face was bright red. She looked down to hide her face. " SORRY!" Harry shouted as Hermione rushed away. " I've never seen her like that, and was it just me or was she blushing?" But Ron was already walking ahead. Harry stood there for a while until Ron yelled. " ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" " Uhh. you go ahead, I want to check out to see if Hermione was okay." Harry rushed down the hall to catch up to Hermione. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into Draco. " Harry, I'm sorry.. I mean, watch where you are going you dork." Than he walked away. Is it just me or is everyone acting strange today. ....................................  
  
Christmas Eve Ron was stuffing down a chicken leg while slopping apple juice. " Thee ish shoooo gouuud" Harry tried to avoid being spitted on by Ron. But he had to admit; the Christmas feast was the best. Just than Hermione joined them. " Hey Ron.ummm Hello Harry" " Hello Hermione" Ron was reaching for another piece of chicken. Suddenly, Harry felt uncomfortable at Hermione's presence. He put aside he's fork and turned to Hermione. " Hermione, what's wrong with you these days?" " You've hadly said a complete sentence to me for weeks." Hermione hesitated but finally said" I'd rather not talk about it here" " Than let's take a walk outside, where no one will see or here us." Hermione looked unsure than nodded. And they slipped out quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review if you what me to write more. 


	2. Hermione!

Chapter 2 Hermione trekked slowly into the wet grass. Her eyes were staring at the ground. A puzzled expression hung on her face but was hidden from Harry by her long, brown hair. " Hermione? Are you all right?" She jumped, as if she didn't know Harry was there. Harry's face was full of care for his friend. She looked up." Follow me," she said. They went deeper into the lawn and beside a tree witch hid them from view from any student or teacher. They stood by the tree. Harry was confused at his friend's actions these days. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he had nothing to say. He tried again, but this time Hermione's soft figure toughed his lips. " I'm sorry at the way I've been acting, Harry," She whispered a minute later. " It's alright, I was just worried." " What's wrong with you?' " You've been acting so strange. ignoring me and all." " I know, I know, it's just that. well." " Just spit it out, gees!" " What the Hell is wrong with you" Harry snapped. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying. But her tears flow out of her eyes. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" Harry apologized. She hesitated than swung her arms around Harry and buried her face into his chest. " Ummm.. Hermione?!" Harry was startled. She looked up; their faces were only inches apart. She leaned closer as Harry backed up to the tree. What is she doing? She's really changed. Their lips touched, Harry swallowed hard. Was this really Hermione? Her lips pressed hard on Harry's. His hand reached around her body and held her tight. Behind them something in the bushes moved. Harry saw it at the corner of his eyes. " What was that?" He whispered to Hermione. Was someone spying on us?!! " uh? What is it, Harry?" She leaned closer to kiss him again. But he backed away. " Maybe we should go back in." She looked reluctant but followed him inside. The feast was almost over. Ron had finally stopped stuffing his face. Harry and Hermione ate some of the food left before it all disappeared. " Where were you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
" uhh.. No where, I went for a walk with Hermione." He replied nervously. " hehe." Ron grinned evilly. " Shut up and don't you have any perverted thoughts," Harry growled warningly. " Hey Ron, you didn't happen to see anyone leave the feast and go outside did you?" Harry asked eagerly. " All Ron ever saw was the food in front of him," Fred chided in. " Yup. He ate like a true pig." Said George " But a kid did leave." Fred said in a taunting voice " WHO, please tell me" Harry yelled. " Why. did something happen between you and Hermione? Hehe" " GRRR. Just tell me, you have no right to know my personal info." Harry pulled out his wand. " Alright, gees, you getting a little carried away" " Well. it was definitely a kid, but not from Gryffindor." " Who ever it was was in a real hurry, we couldn't get a good look at his face and how was I suppose to know it would be important to see some dude's face." Harry was disappointed but he thanked them and got up. Hermione begin to follow. " I want to be alone for a while, you stay for the rest of the feast and have fun" She was about to abject but Harry had already walked away. Harry walked slowly in the hallways, thinking over the days event. Hermione was really acting strange now. After she had kissed him like that. THUD! " huh?! WHOES THERE!?" He demanded. Harry looked around the abandoned hallways. Nervously, he started walking faster. SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING HIM! 


	3. Stalking Lover

Chapter 3 Harry could sense someone following him. Fear rushed through his body. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but it wasn't there! I must have left it at the dining hall. The Gryffindor dormitory was just ahead. Harry ran towards it and screamed out the password (FORGOT TO WHISPER) Harry rushed inside and looked around, checking that no one was there. He sighed with relief.  
  
Christmas Morning----- " PRESENTS!!" " WAKE UP HARRY!" Ron screamed. Harry groaned and turned his body away. " Shut up Ron, let me sleep." He groaned out. Ron was already right next to Harry's bed. He pounced on him and pulled off Harry's covers. " HAHAHA, are you waking up now" Ron grinned evilly. " Alright, fine" Harry gave up. After all, he was pretty excited to see the presents he got. There were five presents in all. He got a talking wizard hat from Fred and George, a box of all sorts of sweets form Ron's mom, A book of spells from Hermione, a wand broom brush from Ron, and the last one was not signed. " Who is this from?" The box was huge and on the very bottom of the other 4 gifts. " Doesn't it say who it's from?" Ron looked up from the chocolates. " Nope, it's got nothing attached to it." Harry replied. " Should I open it?" " Yes, it was at you bed, it must be for you. Maybe it's from a teacher, like your Nimbus 2000" Ron was more curious than Harry. " Okay" Harry ripped the rapper of the box. Inside was so many things. On the very top was a card. It was red with a heart in the middle.  
  
" Maybe the person wrote his name in here" Harry read the card. "Nope" " What's it say?" Ron was curious. Harry hesitated and handed the card over to Ron. The card said: Dear Harry, I have loved you the first time I saw you. How I wish you could be my. I cannot describe by feelings in some gift and a card. Please meet me in the boys bathing room on the second floor tonight at 8:00. Your secrete lover. " WOW, who ever it is must be really desperate!" Ron's eyes were wide open" " Yup, So should I go?" Harry was unsure. " You should I think, but are you sure you can handle Hermione and someone else chasing you?" Ron sneered. " Hey, You don't know anything about me and Hermione." Harry yelled. " You're right, I don't, but you've been acting strange around her ever since yesterday night." The day wore off and soon it was dinnertime. Harry had to scoff down some food before rushing to the Bathing room. The bathing room was quiet. The door creaked open and Harry pocked his head in. " Hello?" He shouted. No one answered. Harry could hear running water in the back of the room where the huge tub had been. " Anyone there?" he tried again. Still no answer. Harry decided to wander in. the ground was slightly damp. He looked around the tub, The tub was full and had a layer of pink bubbles on top. "Hello, Harry." Someone whispered from behind. Harry turned around and Gasped. " It's you!" He choked out. "You didn't expect it to be me! Who did you expect, Hermione?!" The person sounded hurt.  
  
*In the next chapter, I was thinking of adding some "fun", please review so I will write more. Review to give me advise and ideas on my story!! * 


End file.
